


The Subtle Grace of Gravity

by R_Cookie



Series: Compilation for 'Our House...-' [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Clocks, Fanart, M/M, our house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Cookie/pseuds/R_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of 'Just Another Job'. In accordance to Chapter 10 of Our House, in the Middle of Our Street by Clocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Subtle Grace of Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our House, In The Middle Of Our Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218496) by [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks). 



> Oh. My. Gawd. An entire piece for just ONE chapter... Clocks... -.- To think JAJ crammed in NINE chapters and this... I don't even -  
> Anyway. Enjoy! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I really should focus on writing but... massive block, and now the inclination to draw :o( Crap. If the style seems different from JAJ... I don't know how to explain it. I flitter, it seems :/
> 
> P.S: I loved Janos but drawing him was such a PAIN. He looks NOTHING like the actor. Dammit. Sorry about that. Shall endeavor to do better if I ever have to draw him again (NEVER! O.O)


End file.
